Almost Over You
by Courtmaster Rin
Summary: [SasuSaku One Shot Song Fic] After losing Sasuke, Sakura was in soaked of depression and misery. Few years have passed, she have move on without Sasuke in her sight, never hoping again. What will Sakura's reaction if Sasuke came back to Konoha?


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_

* * *

_

** ALMOST OVER YOU

* * *

**

"Excuse me!"

A 17-year old pink haired medic kunoichi approached the counter. She was holding a bunch of packed foods and other goods for her upcoming mission. Godaime Hokage, which was actually her sensei, requested her to assist her in going to the medical ninja school. Shizune was out of the village with Shiranui Genma for an A-rank mission.

"Yes?" asked the cashier in the counter.

"How much is that box of shuriken?" She replied with in a sincere tone. She pointed a blue box inside the glass cabinet.

"10." answered the cashier.

"I'll get one."

Haruno Sakura was one of the best and most beautiful kunoichi Konoha had. She had the ability that was almost the same with her sensei. But unlike the other lady ninja, she had a fragile heart that was already been broken.

She made her way out of the grocery shop. She looked sideways to see what will be her next destination. But, what she found was her best friend, Yamanaka Ino.

She rolled her eyes when she saw the blond lady waving her hands. But, she smiled. A sincere smile that can capture any guy's eyes… She gently crossed the street and came close to Ino.

_I saw an old friend of our's today_

_She asked about you, I didn't quite know what to say_

_Heard you've been making the rounds 'round here_

_While I've been trying to make tears disappear_

Ino suddenly flipped her long blond hair as she came close to Sakura. She was with his boyfriend, Akimichi Chouji.

"Sakura-chan! What is that bunch of groceries for?" She asked with anxiety.

"Ah… This?" She looked at the grocery bags she was carrying. "Tsunade-sensei and I are going to a visit."

"And where?"

"Tsunade-sensei wants to visit the medical ninja academy. Unfortunately, Shizune-chan can't accompany her because she's also in a mission with Genma-sensei. So, she requested me to be with her."

"I see. Hey! Have you hear the news?" Ino exclaimed as she moved closer to Sakura. She looked sideways to make sure nothing can hear what she'll say.

"What news?" Sakura answered. She slowly dropped one of the grocery bags so Ino can get closer to her.

"It means you haven't heard it?" Ino rolled her eyes.

"That's why I'm asking you, Ino-pig!"

"Shut up! Anyway, I've heard from Shikamaru-san that Sasuke-kun is back!" Ino clasped her hands together as she looked at Sakura's reaction.

Sakura's emerald eyes grew wider. She was actually shocked from the news she had heard. However, there was a sudden ache she felt deep inside herself. The wounds that were made by the past was opening again and starting to bleed.

This time, the bleeding is lesser.

"Sasuke-kun is back?" Sakura repeated. She was actually stammering. She placed her hand to her heart. She blinked twice.

"Yes! He was now residing to the apartment where Naruto-san is in. I've also heard that he accepted the Hokage-sama's request."

"What request?"

"To be an ANBU squad captain! Oops…" Ino smiled sincerely as she pointed at Sakura's back.

It's Uchiha Sasuke!

"What?" Sakura said. She twitched her eyebrows. She slowly looked at her back. Her pink hair flipped slowly as her eyes landed at the creature at her front.

_Now I'm almost over you_

_I've almost shook these blues_

_So when you come back around_

_After painting the town_

_You'll see I'm almost over you..._

Nothing had changed very much to Sasuke. Except that he looked much mature than before. Same sharp dark gray eyes, and that arrogant pose. He was Naruto.

There was a sudden throb Sakura felt in his heart. It was pacing faster. She actually didn't know how to react. She stared at Sasuke for few seconds. Her eyes landed at his eyes. It sent shivers to her spine. Ino tapped Sakura's shoulder to wake her up from her solitary confinement.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! What's wrong? Don't you want to greet Sasuke-kun a hello?" Ino said. There was a little naughty tone surrounding her words.

"Oh… Hi, Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted.

Sasuke nodded, but with a weak sincere smile. "Sasuke smiled?" Sakura thought. She rubbed her eyes. She wanted to check on what she was seeing. It was real - Sasuke really did smiled.

"Change of manner, huh?" Sasuke said.

The truth was seeing Sasuke still alive made him happy. But there was still regrets and even hate surrounding her thoughts. It was Sasuke's fault why she lived almost 2 years in depression and misery. There were times that she can't even sleep at night and all that she does was to cry. Before, all that she thinks was Sasuke. During those times, being vulnerable and weak was her greatest embarrassment. She hated herself for being weak and being a burden to other people. And now…

Everyone knew that Haruno Sakura was one of the youngest and strongest kunoichi living in the Hidden Leaf Village. She stood between Ino, Hinata and Tenten in the rank. She was even receiving different appointments from different higher-class ninjas for a date.

_You're such a sly one with a cold cold heart_

_Maybe leaving came easy, but it tore me apart_

_Time heals all wounds they say and I should know_

_Coz it seems like forever, but I'm letting you go._

Seeing Sasuke makes her cry. But she was now swallowing the tears. She didn't want Naruto or anyone in the scene to see her cry or to see her weakness. She decided to smile in return of Sasuke's smile.

"It's great seeing you today, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura retorted.

"Neh, Sakura-chan! What about me?" Naruto waved his hand to Sakura's face.

"Yeah… Naruto. Hello too!" She said.

She was hiding behind her smiles. She slowly waved her hands just to let them know that she never hide any emotions for Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan… what is that for?" Naruto asked. He pointed the bags of groceries that made Sakura a little bit comfortable.

"This groceries?" Sakura pouted her mouth to point out the bags. "This is for our upcoming mission."

"When?" Sasuke asked impersonally.

"Two days from now. Tsunade-sensei will be visiting the medical ninja academy near the borderlines of Sunagakure."

"Would the mission be that dangerous?"

Sakura suddenly lost her tongue. Sasuke was asking her a question with concern sparkling in his dark deep eyes. Maybe, because it was been a long time that the three of them, Naruto, Sasuke and herself haven't gone into a mission. And, this was might be the first time that Sasuke will see her in a mission without both of them.

"Foolish thoughts!" Sakura said to herself.

"Maybe we can help you carry the groceries, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Ah… sure!" Sakura replied.

Sasuke and Naruto slowly get the grocery bags from the floor. Only one left and that was what Sakura was holding.

Sasuke suddenly came closer to Sakura. Sakura's cheeks suddenly glowed red. Her knees grew weaker and her body started shivering. Sasuke was offering his hand to help her with the bag she was holding. She urgently gave the bag to Sasuke. She suddenly remembered what she told to Ino.

_"Sasuke never will love me in return. So, better move on now…" _

"Foolish Sakura. Such a foolish words to tell to Ino!" She kept on telling herself that Sasuke will never return the affection and concern that she had already given. She had never move on after all! She just let go Sasuke!

"Ino-pig!" She yelled at her best friend. "I got to go. I promise to Tsunade-sensei to be at her office during lunch." She bade her goodbye.

"Yeah, forehead-girl! Goodluck!" Ino winked at her.

_I can forgive you and soon I'll forget all my shattered dreams_

_Although you left me with nothing to show_

_But all misery…_

She was now walking with her former teammates. In between of a famous Jounin, Uzumaki Naruto and an ANBU captain, Uchiha Sasuke. Thoughts of the past suddenly came back to her head. She remembered how pathetic she was crying in front of Naruto, telling him to bring back Sasuke, and how stupid stopping Sasuke from going to Orochimaru.

Now that Sasuke's back at Konoha, she'll never know what will happen next. His arrival was unexpected. Maybe Tsunade knew all along this. Looking at Sasuke makes her scrawny. Seeing Sasuke, she remembered all her shattered dreams and all those tears that she wasted for him. But, after all… she still survived. But, she still dream to be just like Ino, or Tenten or Hinata. Finally settled with man they've always loved and dream long time ago.

She suddenly felt alone. She felt naked standing at two guys that change her life. Naruto, who was always there… a true friend that never leave her in her small useless misery. With Sasuke, the man who gave her hope and at the same time…

… Broke her heart and leave her in a melancholy she never wish.

Sakura's little self-contemplation was disturbed when the two shinobi stopped. They were looking at the little ramen shop, The Ichiraku. Both of them looked at Sakura with smile.

"Are you already hungry, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Somewhat." She said. She looked away from Sasuke. She was avoiding his eyes. They walked together to Ichiraku and slowly take a seat. Sasuke offered Sakura a seat between him and Naruto.

Sakura was surprised to see Sasuke ordering the same ramen she and Naruto had. Funny it seems.

"How long will the mission take you?" Sasuke asked. He slurping the noodles while Sakura was just playing the noodles with her chopsticks.

"Two weeks up to one month. That's already fairly estimated." She said.

"Then, let's decide! After Sakura-chan comes back from the mission, we'll all go to Neji's engagement party. Would that be fine to you, Sasuke?" Naruto suggested.

"That's fine. I'll have Sakura as my partner. Would that be fine, Sakura?" Sasuke said. He was looking at Sakura with a weak but bright smile.

"Ah… yeah. I suppose to have Lee-san as my partner, but Lee-san already has a girlfriend recently." Sakura said. She was staring at the noodles.

She can't believe on what she just heard. Sasuke was asking her to be a date in Neji's engagement party!

After finishing their ramen, they all went to the vast streets of Konoha. With a faint but bright smile at Sasuke's face, Sakura was continued contemplating in her feelings.

"Its easy to say to yourself that you've already let go a person. But, when he's already with you… you can't tell that anymore. The feelings become more complicated. Maybe, I'm just almost over him. Not totally, but almost. There's no harm in trying again right? It's better to be loved and lost, that never loved." She thought to herself.

She smiled. Maybe, trying again was not really bad. After all, she'll try to be the 'best' female best friend of Uchiha Sasuke. She was already for Naruto. Maybe, Sasuke will never and ever will return the love she felt inside. Yet, she can show her concern and care to Sasuke as a friend. Even if, it hurts a lot…

She slowed her pace, and the two shinobi noticed. They looked at Sakura with anxiety. Sakura felt it. She smiled.

"Better to be loved and lost than never loved." She slowly kept those words to her mind.

"What? Let's go! Tsunade-sensei is strict with time." She smiled.

Former Team 7 walked together with hope and faith carried in their hearts. Sakura gave herself a silent applause of realizing her feelings for Uchiha Sasuke.

_When you come back around, after painting the town,_

_You'll see I'm almost over you...

* * *

_

_A/N: Songfic, one shot. Thanks for reading and hope you like it! I love making Sakura strong. The song is "Almost Over You" by Sheena Easton. Please leave a review and have a nice day ahead!_


End file.
